The Acts of Bankcards
=Article 1= Every Vihish citizen who reaches the age of six (6) is given three (3) denominations of bankcards: D1; D2; D5 and a card scanner to complete daily transactions. =Article 2= Every Vihish citizen who reaches the age of nine (9) is given three (3) other denominations of bankcards: D10; D20 and D50 to complete more complicated transactions. =Article 3= Every Vihish citizen who reaches the age of thirteen (13) is given three (3) last denominations of bankcards: D100; D200 and D500, and from now, they have full access in transactions. =Article 4= 1. Transactions of children who are under the age of eight (8) must have confirmation from his/her parents or legal representative. 2. If the parents or authorized representative of the children who are under the age of eight (8) want his/her/their children to spend the money freely, he/she/they can ask the Mayor of the District via the Internet or going to the Town Hall. After the request is accepted, then his/her/their children can complete transactions without parents or legal representative’s permission. =Article 5= The money of a person that reaches the age of six (6) and above is kept in an account. By scanning the cards, he/she must acknowledge that his/her money will be deducted from his/her account. =Article 6= Each denomination of the bankcard is attached with a QR code. He/she can complete the transaction by scanning this QR code to the scanner of the person whom he/she wants to send the money to. =Article 7= The scanner is powered by batteries, which is chargeable. =Article 8= A bank card is created from stainless steel and is attached with QR code. =Article 9= If a person loses his/her bankcard, he/she must pay for one. If he/she does not, he/she cannot use this denomination of banknote in his/her whole life anymore. =Article 10= All transactions that have a value less than three thousand United States Dollars ($3,000) are deleted right after the money is deducted from the account and cannot be seen by any third parties. =Article 11= All transactions that have a value of more than three thousand United States Dollars ($3,000) must be revised by the Ministry of Business, Energy and Industrial Strategy before being deleted from the history. =Article 12= 1. For visitors arriving in Viha, they can exchange their local money for some bankcards. Their pay is kept in an account called “temporary account.” 2. After departing Viha, a visitor must withdraw all of the money that is in his/her “temporary account” to exchange it back to his/her local money. =Article 13= 1. A Vihish citizen who wants to depart Viha for traveling to another country, need to exchange the amount of money that his/her wants from his/her account for the currency of the country that his/her is planning to visit. 2. After finishing the trip and coming back to Viha, a Vihish citizen must exchange the money that his/her has after the journey from the oversea currency to the capital on his/her account. =Article 14= Anyone who uses banknotes in the United Provinces of Viha will not be a Vihish citizen anymore. He/she will be expulsed from Viha as a penalty. =Article 15= The transactions can be done online via the webpage of the Vihish Ministry of Business, Energy, and Industrial Strategy. The sender will show his/her bank card via a photo, and the receiver will receive the money by showing the code on his/her scanner via a photo. Category:Legislature